Feel me
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Companion to Show me. Santana's body is hers. She can do with it what she wants. No one can take away her control. Or so she tells herself. Puck knows it's the farthest thing from the truth. W: underage sex, abuse.


Okay, I originally posted this as a second chapter to Show me, but I think I will make this a companion piece instead.

D/c: I don't own them, it's not real.

W: Sex.

Enjoy.  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Santana collapsed on the couch in her living room after an exhausting Cheerios practice. Coach Sylvester had run them until it was dark out. But by the fact that she hadn't heard from any of the football players yet, she was willing to bet that they were being worked just as hard.

Just as her eyes started to sink, she heard the lock at the front door. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped from the couch, running for the stairs. However, a low voice cleared his throat and she froze in her tracks.

"How was school?" He asked, a smirk in his voice. She put on her careless bitch face and crossed her arms, turning to the tall man.

"Just another day in Hell." She raised an eyebrow in silent challenge, looking him over. He wore a simple button up shirt, undone at the collar to show off just a bit of his thick chest hair. She held in a shudder at the thought. His slacks were perfectly pressed, his raven hair perfectly groomed to match. His skin was tight and tan, his cheekbones cut perfectly, just like hers.

"It's been a while," he said, taking a step closer to her. She mentally cursed herself for forgetting they would be alone in the house. She held her tongue from biting back at him. "Where's your little boyfriend?" Another step. "Or the other one?" Another. "Or..." Another. "The other one?" His hand was on her shoulder and she could barely breathe.

A perfectly timed, sent-from-heaven knock on the door made them jump apart. He shot a dangerous look over his shoulder at her as he turned to answer the door. Santana had never been so happy to see her best friend in her life. The mohawked boy nodded in hello as the door was opened. She watched his jaw flex, but his voice was smooth as always.

"Andy." He greeted.

"Andres." The other corrected as Puck stepped around him with a shrug.

"Lopez, all the same to me." He slung his arm around Santana's shoulders, a silent mark of territory and protection, and led her upstairs to her bedroom.

Puck closed the door behind them and locked it before turning around and pulling her into his arms. He could feel her shaking.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked into her frizzied pony tail, rubbing her back gently. She shook her head against his chest.

"Your timing is impeccable." She joked, without any actual mirth. He pulled away from her and looked over her face.

"You didn't tell me he was going to be here. I would have come earlier." She smirked a little, but he could tell her heart wasn't in it.

"Don't talk about coming early, you'll jinx yourself." He gave her a small smile, knowing she wasn't going to talk about it.

Instead, Puck ran his heavy hands over her small shoulders and turned her around gently. He lowered the zipper of her Cheerios top, kissing the tan skin as it was revealed.

"Trust me, baby, you don't hafta worry about that. Puck's a stud. No early arrivals for me." She shivered a little as his tongue drew little swirls down her spine. He could taste the salt on her skin and it made him smirk. "Dirty for me, babe?"

Santana reached back and pulled his face toward her, twisting around to meet his lips. She couldn't hold back a little sigh as his facial hair scraped against her cheek.

"I'm about to be," she answered against his lips. She could feel his grin as she twisted in his grip and pulled him toward the bed. Her top was thrown to the floor and she wiggled out of her spanks, leaving her bare under the pleated skirt.

She shoved him backward onto the bed, and he let himself fall into a seated position, tearing his shirt over his head as she moved to straddle him. Her fingers made quick work of the button on his jeans and he lifted his hips while she shifted them lower. Her red nails dragged over his chest leaving angry little welts as punishment for him taking a few seconds to kick off his pants.

"Can't wait for me to be inside you?" He teased with a grin, but he was hard for her. He had been since they closed themselves in the room. Her reply was to sink onto him without any warning. He let out a hiss and his eyes fluttered closed.

"What was that?" She asked sweetly, twirling her hips in a small figure 8. He groaned and let her hold him down by the shoulders. Her lips found the shell of his ear and buzzed against the sensitive skin as she spoke, voice low and dripping with emotion. "Gonna ride you till you explode, big boy. Been hot since this afternoon. Spent all practice throbbing, just waiting for you to relieve the _pressure_." With the word, she pressed further down, sinking him as far as she could into her heat.

Puck growled, grabbing her hips and shoving even deeper into her, making her cry out. He watched himself disappear under the bright red skirt and his heart thudded in his chest. His teeth found her neck and he began thrusting up against her slick cavern, feeling the heat intensifying with their movement. She writhed in his hold, and no matter how much she tried to control the situation, when her teeth clamped down on his earlobe, he couldn't resist flipping them over and holding her down while she tried to meet his movements.

"Uh-uh babe, allow me." His smirk was overpowered by his blown pupils and the sweat already starting to shine on his skin. She watched his chest turn pink as his arousal spread.

"Come on, Noah. Harder." She demanded, even from below him. He happily obliged, letting his brain functions lose control to his primal urges. She was dripping around him and he could barely remember to breathe with the moans hitting his ears. Her fingers were wound tight in her sheets and her perfect body arched against him, writhing under his hold.

He grunted and pulled out suddenly and wrapped a fist around his electrified cock to pull him through his orgasm. He opened his eyes to find her fingers shoved past the fabric, twitching against her clit, her eyes squeezed tight and her body spasming beneath her. He lost it over her stomach and she shuddered.

Puck breathed hard for a moment before leaning down to kiss the girl, who was likewise panting softly. She looked at him when he pulled away and he saw the pain in her eyes. He hated that this was one of the only times he got to see her with her guard down. After mind-blowing sex, the last thing he wanted to do was deal with life and its problems. But for her, he would do it. He would always do it.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Sooooooooooooo problems. Yep. That'll hafta be the next chapter. ;)

Reviews? There's a lovely new button that makes it easy.

-J X


End file.
